Before The Valkyrie Call
by Marli-chan Tuchanka
Summary: Odin's losing his mind and Frigg is worried. Loki's weary too and when he refuses to do as he's ordered he's punished severely by his blood brother. Can the actions of the mortals cause Ragnarok now that Odin is no longer wholly sane? Bad summary but I don't want to spoil it too much. T for swearing and probable violence. A concept adapted from Matantei Loki- Sakura Kinoshita.
1. Prologue- The Death of Balder

A/N: Yaaaaay, Norse Mythology~! If you only like Marvel's character's you may want to avert your attention, because their characterisation is different in the myths. Especially Odin. Odin's a butt in the mythology. This is technically original fiction, but I count it as fanfiction as there is a Norse mythology category on here, and I didn't make the myths so... Yeah. That's basically a disclaimer. (Although putting this on a FAN FICTION website SPEAKS VOLUMES about the ownership) Enjoy the prologue.

* * *

Prologue: Balder's death

Odin had slowly been coming undone. Frigg was the most concerned; she was the one noticing most. She expressed her concerns repeatedly to Thor but he dismissed her offhand, telling her there was no way his father would be losing himself. Loki knew she was right, this was the main reason he refused what was asked of him.

Balder had been on Midgard for a few days, wanting to see how the mortals had developed. Odin had allowed it merely because all the gods and goddesses- himself included- wanted to see what had become of the mortal realm below. He was passing by a parking lot when he saw a man pull a gun on a family. The man shot the husband, and turned to shoot the wife and child, but Balder selflessly caught the criminal's attention and gave the pair a chance to run to safety. But the cost was great and Balder's life was taken. Odin became outraged that the human's had become so selfish and corrupted, and his hatred began to consume him. Soon he was obsessed with revenge. So long after the mortals stopped acknowledging the gods, Odin's mind was failing him, he lost touch with everything and Balder's death was the straw that broke the camel's back.

He sent for Loki, the trickster god of mischief and lies,  
"Loki, I want you to go to Midgard and take the life of the one who killed my beloved son." He commanded. Loki was taken aback. The last time Odin had asked for distress to be caused in Midgard was when Loki had told him of Freyja's deal with the dwarfs Alfrigg, Dvalin, Berling and Grerr and forced him to retrieve the necklace of the Brisings from her neck. He demanded that Freyja cause havoc on Midgard in order to have it back.  
"Surely you demand in jest." Odin's eye narrowed, "Odin, you cannot think I would do such a thing. You know as well as I- better than I even, that it is better not to get involved with the mortals any longer. Balder was a fool to intervene. Besides, the humans are taking action themselves against him. The most I'll do is curse him, I'll not be sent to kill a mere mortal for such a base reason, Odin." Odin struck the ground of Valaskjalf, startling Loki.  
"You will regret the words you have allowed to leave your mouth," Loki shrank back as Odin rose from Hlidskjalf. "You- who seems so knowledgeable of the ways of Midgard." That was the last time Loki was in Asgard.

* * *

A/N: 'Ello there! I'm so terrible at keeping up to date with things, (i.e. Darkspawn Apocalypse) but that is mainly a problem created by the loss of my USB getting broken, and being the only place I had a copy of most of my decent stories. TT-TT *sobs* But anywho, this is new, and I'm highly doubting I'll lose interest in the subject matter for this so...HOPEFULLY that means I'll update it...more often than DA (which is an ironic way to abbreviate it since it's a Dragon Age- DA fanfiction.)


	2. Chapter one: Childlike

Chapter One: Childlike

Anne Mortimer was an unusual lady of 18 years of age. At least to her boss she was. He had been apprehensive of letting such a young person work security at his warehouse but she'd most certainly surprised him when she explained why she felt she was suitable for the job. The main reason was that she could actually stay awake for starters.  
"Yeah, I really want to work a night shift as security, I think I'd be good at it; especially since I'm more awake in the evenings." She said.  
"What do you mean? Why is that?" He'd asked. She smiled sheepishly and explained,  
"Well, I'm more of an owl than a blue bird, if you get the gist. I'm more used to staying up late and sleeping during the day. It used to happen every holiday and weekend when I was in full time education." She laughed, "I even stayed up entire nights and had to go into school or college without any sleep at all; on several occasions actually." He was still a bit unsure, but he agreed to let her at least try. And she was probably the best of all his current employees.  
"Oi, Bill! Stop your snoring, it makes everyone look bad!" several others laughed, as Anne shoved the sleeping fellow. He almost fell off his chair.  
"Hey, little lady!" she grinned and winked. Over the year she'd been working at the warehouse she'd made close friends with everyone other than the supervisor and a few of the other guards. Some of them thought she was too young, even though she was clearly competent.  
"She has got a point, Billy-boy!" Gregory called from his patrol station at the reception desk.  
"Yeah, we look bad for just letting you sleep like that." Another guardsman added.  
"Stop winding people up, child." The supervisor scolded as he walked into the small room that Gregory, Bill and Anne were lounging around in the reception area of the warehouse lot.  
"What? You would rather I let him snooze on the job?" she asked trying her best to keep herself from any snarky or sarcastic comments that might slip from her mouth.  
"No, but there's no need to involve everyone, now is there?" _'Oh please. I didn't ask for the backup now did I, you prick?'_ she sighed, knowing that if she said that she'd probably get fired. She instead turned away, ending the conversation before she got really annoyed.  
"You're too hard on the poor girl; she was only doing what needed doing." Gregory mentioned. His being close friends with their boss- and being the longest employed- enabled Gregory was allowed to say such things to the supervisor without much risk. The guy was quick to zip it as he knew when to drop it. He left without another utterance.  
"Why does he have it out for me?" a snort of laughter from Bill had them all looking at him, confused.  
"Just what has he got out for you?" everyone groaned and Anne face-palmed.  
"Really? Why would you even-" Anne stopped talking as she saw something falling from the sky, "Whoa what is that?" she asked in awe, pointing out the object as it fell. It was pretty near by and it wasn't particularly visible, she might find it on her way home.  
"What? I can't see anything." No one else caught it, but she knew what she saw.  
"Meh, it's probably nothing. I mean it wasn't blazing so I doubt it fell from space." No longer interested everyone returned to their posts. _'I hope I find whatever that was!'_

Once her shift was over and she'd said her goodbyes Anne started making her way home being extra vigilant, in hopes of finding the mysterious object.  
"Oh, great. Midgard, just peachy." The voice of a young boy caught her attention. What was a young boy doing out so late? Following the voice she saw a kid no older than about eleven in clothes far too big for him. It looked like a tunic and some baggy trousers.  
"Are you alright? What are you doing out so late? And alone at that." Anne asked startling the boy.  
"Oh, just a girl. I've no time for your silly questions human." _'What?'_  
"Er, what?" she stepped back physically taken aback. _'Well that was unexpected.'_  
"Besides what kind of base questions are those? What do I look like, a child?" _'What?'  
_"Well yes, you do actually. You don't look any older than eleven." The boy glared at her sharply. She gasped, _'Since when are kids even capable of glaring like that?!' _she stumbled back and fell on her butt.  
"Excuse me?" he asked menacingly stepping toward her,  
"Hey you're gonna-" he tripped over his oversized tunic and fell a small ways away from Anne, "trip...Are you alright?" she asked crawling over to him. He glared up at her holding his forehead. "Why are you out here all alone? And why did you freak out of at me for calling you a kid?" she asked trying to move his hands from his head for her to take a look.  
"Stop touching me! I am a god, and you will treat me as such!" He ordered. She took no notice.  
"Aw, that's probably gonna bruise, come with me and I'll do my best to look after you for now." She grabbed his hand and took him to her house. Surprisingly he didn't argue, although he groaned about her holding his hand. _'For someone who claims not to be a child he sure is childlike in mind and body.'_

* * *

A/N: So sorry it took so long, and that it's not really very long. . I just haven't really been in the writing mood lately. But here's the first chapter (If I can call it that).


	3. Chapter two: Surprise Housemate

Chapter two: Surprise Housemates

The walk was uneventful, although most of it was spent in silence- it was only due to the small child wondering why the young woman thought he was such, and Anne wondered what she was going to do when she awoke, most likely in the afternoon. Upon reaching her home she unlocked the door and pulled the boy inside.  
"Uhh…right um, do you need a drink? Or food? Hmm I don't have a spare toothbrush at the moment…" Anne mumbled to herself mostly.  
"No." Anne shut up at the abruptly simple answer and stared, befuddled, at the boy standing in the hallway before her.  
"Do…do you need to pee before I set you up somewhere to sleep?" she managed after rebooting her mind.  
"No." unnerved once again by the simplicity of his answer she took his hand and led him to her sitting room and sat him on the largest sofa. She came back with a pillow and a couple of blankets to find him fast asleep. _'OH, he was just tired. Cute.'_ After making him more comfortable and checking that the house was secure she went upstairs to bed.

A gentle tug on her arm woke Anne up the following afternoon; the boy she'd taken into her home was staring at her with his big green eyes. Anne had forgotten about him.  
"WAH!" she fell out the other side of her bed. "Ow, right, uh…What's your name? I never asked before, did I? How rude of me." She mumbled.  
"Loki." _'What- like the Norse god? That is __**so**__ cool.'_  
"Really? That's a really awesome name." Anne was quite the fangirl when it came to Norse mythology. And Loki just so happened to be her favourite of the gods. "Oh! You're probably starving!" she scrambled up and took his hand, "How'd you know where I was sleeping?" she asked glancing back every now and then.  
"I checked all the doors from the start of the hallway." She face-palmed;  
"I'm sorry, that was pretty stupid question. I'm still half-asleep I guess." Upon reaching the kitchen she sat him on one of the stools around the island. "What would you like for bre-brunch?" she turned to look at the clock in the hallway, "Yeah, brunch." Loki just stared at her. _'Okie dokie.'_ "Do you want toast? Cereal? Fruit? Porridge?" Loki hummed.  
"Toast." Anne smiled,  
"What do you want on it? I've got butter, peanut butter, raspberry jam, Nutella, cheese…" She trailed off.  
"Um, what's 'Nutella'?" he asked genuinely curious. _'Aw, how precious.'_  
"Chocolate spread. With…hazel nuts? Do you wanna try some on its own?" Loki looked confused. Anne picked up the jar of Nutella and grabbed a spoon from the cutlery draw. She took a small spoonful of Nutella and gave it to Loki. He looked unsure but eventually gave in to his curiosity. His face brightened and he made an approving noise. Anne giggled and ruffled his hair; he was super adorable in her books.  
"I didn't think it would taste nice at all. But it's delicious." Anne nodded;  
"You want it on your toast?" he nodded in return.

When Anne handed him his toast she grabbed herself an apple and put the kettle on.  
"Do you…mind…snakes?" Loki asked cautiously. Anne tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?" Loki remained silent. "Loki, tell me why you're asking." He still remained mute. Sighing Anne answered. "No I don't mind snakes; in fact I really love snakes, I think they're really cool." She finished her apple and threw the core in the bin; going the entire way around the island she came back to the kettle. Above the kettle was a cabinet with various mugs and glasses lining its many shelves: grabbing her favourite mug for having coffee she knocked it closed. Then she pulled the milk out of the fridge.  
"Can I have some coffee?" Loki didn't like having to ask for things, and he certainly was used to it, but he was going to have to. _'This is tiresome, I hope Odin hasn't lost it completely, or I'll not be seeing Asgard for a long time.'_  
"Well… I suppose that should… But aren't you too young to be drinking coffee?" Loki sighed, tired of being treated like a small child, _'Damn mortal woman, she'll continue in this manner unless I tell her…'  
_"What was your name again?" Anne blinked at him and he continued eating his toast.  
"I don't think I ever even told you. How terrible of me, my name is Anne." Anne turned to give him her full attention. Now that she paid full attention- and it wasn't really dark- she noticed the freckles populating his cheeks and what looked like scars around his mouth. His hair was a lovely shade of amber and rather long, but it suited him well. _'All in all he's a cutie-patootie. I wonder why he reminds me of someone…Who though?'_  
"I realise this may sound rather absurd, Anne, but I'm actually the Norse god Loki. Odin has banished me for refusing to do as he commanded; I don't know how long he'll keep me stranded here. But he is losing his mind; it is decaying. Soon he'll cause Ragnarok: the-" Anne interrupted,  
"The destruction of powers. You mean to tell me that Odin is going to wreak havoc upon the land? And go to war with your daughter and her army of inglorious dead because he's going a bit senile? And, of course, that you're Loki- trickster god of mischief?" Loki sighed,  
"Oh come on, you dull witted girl, don't you see? Should I decide you mortals are worthless l could cause havoc of my own before Odin finally loses it." Loki's patience was wearing thin.  
"Loki, I never said I didn't believe you! I merely wanted to affirm that was what you were asking. Besides, that's the most exciting explanation as to why you are as you are, why you fell from the sky and why you were out on the street in clothes far too big for you alone at night. Now, finish your toast. How do you like your coffee?" Anne smiled. She didn't know why she believed him; perhaps it was because he fell from the sky, but more likely because she wanted it to be true. Always believing that her existence was a boring meagre excuse for a life she'd longed for something interesting to happen, and now that there's a possibility of it occurring she was grasping onto it with all her might.  
"Black with no sugar. Why do you believe me? You've no real reason to. So why? Also why do you keep treating me like a child, surely that was a joke." Anne laughed as she made the coffee.  
"Nope, you look like a child. Perhaps Odin has made you into a child to teach you a lesson, Loki. Are you able use your…magic?" she asked unsure of what term he used for his abilities. Anne almost dropped his coffee at the sight of Loki's facial expression. The look of absolute horror on his face was unexpected and utterly hilarious. Placing the mug carefully on the counters she had a good wholehearted laugh at his expense. Loki was unhappy at best, but then he noticed something making its way onto Anne's shoulder. When Anne was done laughing she winced at the smirk on Loki's face,  
"What? Why are you-" the feeling of something ever so gently tickling her face caused her to pale her eyes widening.  
"You've two different coloured eyes…" Loki noted. "Anne, meet Jörmungandr my son. Jörmungandr, meet Anne. I think we'll be great housemates. Anne silently freaked out about the snake casually wrapping itself around her shoulders. _'Damn it Loki! I'm not equipped for taking care of your snake-child! And I like snakes, it's just I'm no good at handling them!'  
_"_Anne, it's a pleasure to meet you~._"  
"What the-?!" Anne yelped.  
"Oh that's good, glad you'll be able to communicate." Loki chuckled drinking his coffee and savouring Anne's distress.  
_'Maybe staying on Midgard won't be as bad as I first thought.'_

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY. I AM TERRIBLE. ;A; I haven't been in the mood for doing anything even remotely creative lately, well...For most of last month at least, which is why it wasn't out by the end of July like I said it would be. I am so sorry. Being an art student takes it's toll on my creative mood. even when I'm on summer holiday and don't need to be making art all the time. Although I do have a summer project that I have been shamelessly ignoring. I'M SORRY.


	4. Not an update SOPA act warning

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Marli-Chan Tuchanka


	5. Chapter Three: Secrets and Lies

Chapter three: Secrets and lies

"Loki, would you please keep your son under control? I can't have him at work with me; the supervisor is a big enough hassle without me aiding his appeal against me by having a snake around. It makes me seem irresponsible." Anne had become accustomed to the small boy and snake around her house, although, now that Loki had made it known he was a god he tried to be treated like one.  
"He's fine." He stated from his seat. Loki was lounging on the sofa eating an apple, watching the news being **very** lazy. He hadn't done much else, and it was definitely taking its toll on Anne.  
"**LOKI**." Loki sat up and looked at the girl in the doorway from behind the back rest of the sofa. She was fuming. She had been trying very hard to remain calm but for all her efforts her patience had torn, his blasé response had been the straw that broke the camel's back.  
"I-I um…" Loki stumbled to form a reply as Anne walked into the room, nearer to him. Somehow this human girl made him feel fear. Loki couldn't quite understand it, but he thought it might have something to do with her eyes. Normally having two different coloured irises wouldn't put Loki off at all, but something about the way her eyes portrayed her emotions could make even Loki pause.

"Loki, need I remind you that I have taken you in as an act of friendship- of kinship;, I am most certainly not obliged to keep you here." She stepped closer with a look Loki had not seen before. A look Loki never wanted to see again. "I want to be **friends** and **friends** are there for each other, they do **not** _use_ each other. I will not hesitate to retaliate should you vex me to that point. **Loki**, **I do not** **fear you, **but _you _should **fear me**. For you cannot predict my thoughts, you cannot interpret my actions, you can only guess." She stopped right above Loki who had, by this point in time, moved and shrunk back to the edge of the sofa's seat cushions, any further and he'd have fallen off. "Don't underestimate me because I'm a human girl, Loki. Good night." And with that she went toward the stairs. Loki sat for several minutes in shock. Jörmungandr wrapped himself around his father's left arm and licked at his face.  
"_It seems there's more to her than you thought, eh~?_" he asked snapping Loki out of his daze.  
"Time to do some research it seems." Loki muttered quietly. Putting his hand to his chin he hummed leaning back. Only there was nothing to keep him on the furniture. "WAAH!" he yelled as he fell backwards, just short of the television. "Ow…where to start… Jörmungandr, any suggestions?" Loki asked picking himself off the ground.  
"_Perhaps the book she was reading today~? It would seem our housemate has an interest in the arcane arts of magic and sorcery~."_  
"Interesting…"

In the morning Loki woke up early in order to search for this book that Jörmungandr had told him about. Upon finding it on Anne's desk, he flicked through a few pages. With a shocked expression on his face he turned to Jörmungandr who was coming into the room.  
"Are you certain this is the book she was reading?" the snake slithered up Loki and took a good look at the cover and spine of the now closed book.  
_"Yes, that is most certainly the book she was intently reading yesterday~. Why~?" _Loki opened it again,  
"Because it's completely in ancient Norse." Silence blanketed the room as they heard shuffling from another room on the floor. Becoming alarmed Loki left the book as he had found it and silently made his way down the stairs.

When Anne trudged into the kitchen she was surprised to see food laid out ready for consumption. She turned to her left,  
"Loki?" she asked. She was still very groggy and now very confused as well. "Loki what the-" she turned back to the food and Loki was standing in front of her. "Ah!" she stumbled back a few paces. "Whateven?!" Loki was looking at her with an intense gaze. _'Whaat? What even is happening right now?' _  
"You should eat your breakfast; I know how you humans believe the first meal of the day is the most important to your health. Wouldn't want you to fall ill, would we?" he was staring unblinking at her and spoke in a monotone. _'__**Someone **__needs to chill. Is he mad about yesterday? I can't even really remember most of what I said. But clearly it stuck…' _Anne thought as she sat down, eyeing Loki suspiciously.  
"What did you do to it? I don't trust you at the mo." She said narrowing her eyes. Loki refrained from showing how taken aback he was, but Anne somehow caught it. _'Damn. That damned old fool has my skills disarrayed from forcing me into this child form!'_ If it were not for the curse he was under she would never have seen through his guise. He was, after all, a master of deception.  
"What do you mean?" he asked hoping she'd think she imagined it.  
"You know full well what I mean. Your skills are lacking, lítið áss. What are you planning?" Loki openly gasped and leant back in shock, _''LITTLE GOD'?! HOW DARE SHE?'  
_"How dare you insult me; you silly mortal girl!" his ego and pride clearly took a hard hit. _'No, that is not what this was about. Than what?'_ Anne was thinking instead of paying Loki the attention he evidently wanted.  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Loki demanded. Anne looked at him with a sombre expression. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" he attempted to demand but faltered slightly. His antic **were** becoming more childlike.  
"What is the real reason, there's something you want to know right? Just ask me. Please, I want to trust you Loki. But I can't if you keep secrets from me." Loki took a step back. Evidently distressed that he was so easy to read he looked to his right a slightly flustered pink on his cheeks.  
"Why are you reading a grimoire in ancient Norse? **How** are you reading a grimoire in ancient Norse?" He was frowning but still not looking at her.  
"Oh! I understand why you were so confused. I've been studying magic tomes since I was small. It's been an obsession my uncle was only too happy to feed. I never really grew out of it. I found several in ancient Norse, so I learnt to read and write it." She explained cheerily. Loki stared at her in utter disbelief. _'She learnt a dead language just to read a couple of ancient tomes of magic spells she can't even cast?! What the-?!'_  
"What realm did you come from? You're certainly not from Midgard. Too eager to do things I'd have done in my youth." She laughed and ruffled his hair,  
"Aww, that's like a backhanded compliment!" she beamed. Loki tilted his head for a moment and then face-palmed.  
"Completely unintentional I assure you." She kissed his right cheek pinching his other one,  
"The best kind~!" she sang going back to her room to get properly dressed. Loki stood staring wide-eyed after her. _'Midgard is a very strange place. And I don't think I'll ever understand Anne.'_

* * *

A/N: Ahh! Sorry I'm so slow! n But it's only going to get worse since I'm back at college now. But I am getting into this a bit more now so hopefully that means something! I'm sorry. I hope this made sense. I think I'm terrible at pacing. I am so trying to work at it but I just want it to seem like she snapped at him...because she did. Hmm, maybe I should have mentioned how long he's been there...it's been like a month or so...T^T I'm terrible I'm so sorry.


End file.
